


Who-mugi and Who-gumo.

by VincentZN



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, High School, Idols, M/M, Male Friendship, Manga & Anime, Not a Love Story, Popularity, Slice of Life, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentZN/pseuds/VincentZN
Summary: Tsumugi and Tetora are trapped in a basement while the popular boys go around having fun, being perfect, and having a lot of 5 stars cards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I actually used the meme of Tsumugi's and Tetora's lack of 5 stars cards for a fic. It has a plot.

       Tsumugi stared through the windows of the Handcrafting club, the room empty as it can get. He grabbed an envelop. He wanted to look at it, but should he? His knee was jumping, and he had already walked through the room three times. The idea of getting a bad prediction was terrifying. He couldn’t go through the day without asking Natsume for a prediction. His friend always helped him, most of the times they went with a tarot prediction, but that day Natsume wanted to try something new. He would color a bunch of cards and then put one of them in an envelop, with his eyes closed, of course.  
      The envelop felt heavy. It wasn’t heavy, it was just paper, but it felt as heavy as carrying a bag of bricks.  
      I need to do this, he thought. It’s better to be prepared for whatever is coming.  
      He sat on a chair and opened the envelop. His hand was shaking, and he threw the envelop away when he saw a black card.  
Black.  
A tear ran through his face.

“Tetsu!” Kuro approached Tetora, who was punching a bag. He was already wearing his karate uniform.  
“Taichou!” he bowed at him. “Are you going to change to the uniform?”  
“Umm… No. I’m not going to practice today, and I was actually about to ask you for a favor,” he said.  
“Of course! What it is about?”  
“Today I’m going to work on an outfit for an upcoming live. And I wanted you to ask for a fabric in the Handcrafting club. If that’s not a problem.”  
“I was waiting to train with you. If you can’t train today I don’t mind resting,” he said, smiling. “I can help you with the outfit too.”  
“Thank you, Tetsu. I knew I could count on you!”  
“Let me change to the school uniform.”  
“I’ll be on the changing room too, I have a sewing machine there.”  
“So let’s go to the changing room,” Tetora laughed and ran.

       When Tetora was about to leave the changing room he stopped.  
“Oh! Taichou!” he exclaimed.uh?”  
“I never asked you about the fabric. What kind of fabric do you need?”  
“You are right, sorry. I need black silk fabric, I think they should have some,” he replied.  
“Got it! I’ll be right back.”  
“Tetsu…”  
      Tetora looked at him once again.  
“Thank you. A lot.” He added, smiling.  
      Tetora nodded and ran towards the Handcrafting club.

      Tsumugi heard some knocks on the door of his club and walked right next to it. He didn’t open it, he just stood there.  
“Who is there?”  
“I’m Nagumo Tetora, from the Karate club!”  
“Okay.”  
      They kept quiet. Tetora knocked again.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m Nagumo Tetora!”  
“What do you want?” Tsumugi asked.  
“Can I come in?” Tetora replied. He frowned his lips and knocked harder.  
“Will you stop knocking if I open the door?”  
“Probably.”  
“I need a confirmation,” Tsumugi said.  
“Yes!”

       Tsumugi opened the door and Tetora walked inside the room. They had several shelfs with a huge range of different fabrics and clothes.

“What do you want?” Tsumugi asked.  
“My Taichou asks if you have some spare black silk fabric,” he said.  
“Your Taichou?” Tsumugi raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes! Kuro-senpai,” Tetora’s eyes sparkled.  
“Oh. You mean Kiryu-kun,” he replied.  
“Yes. The one and only.”  
“I don’t know why he doesn’t join the Handicrafts club. He’s really good at it.”  
“He’s busy with the Karate club and Akatsuki. He also takes care of his little sister and… me,” Tetora replied. “He always worries about me.”  
“So you need black silk.” Tsumugi walked through the room, looking at the shelves. “I think we don’t have silk here.”  
       Tetora crossed his arms and sighed.  
“I’m sorry,” Tsumugi said. He walked towards Tetora.  
“Don’t worry…”  
       Tsumugi studied the room and saw the black card again.  
“Maybe we should check there…” Tsumugi said.  
“Where?”  
“In the basement.”

      Tetora walked behind his senpai. He didn’t know that there was a basement in their school. That was the first time he heard about it. What’s in the basement? And why Tsumugi knows about it?  
      Tsumugi opened the door to the basement and switched on the light. Tetora closed the door when he entered behind Tsumugi, who was already walking down the stairs. There were way too many stairs. Tetora was even more surprised that the basement was so deep down.  
“I think the shelves of fabrics are right there,” Tsumugi said.

“It is…”  
“Huh?”  
“It is dark down here, the lights are not the best ones…” Tetora said.  
“I think they don’t take a lot of care of this room.”  
“Yeah… I don’t think they care at all.”  
      Tsumugi looked through the self, until he couldn’t see anymore.  
“Waa!” Tetora shouted.  
“Why is everything dark?” Tsumugi said.  
“The light turned off,” Tetora replied. “What if it’s broken?”  
     They were in complete darkness. Tetora braced himself. Tsumugi tried to opened his eyes wide but he couldn’t see any better.  
“If there’s not light I can’t find the black fabric,” Tsumugi said. “I can’t recognize it because it’s black and darkness is black too so…”  
     Tetora looked at him, well, he thought he was staring at Tsumugi but since they were in complete darkness he didn’t actually know what he was looking at. He was staring at a wardrobe.  
“I think we can just go outside,” Tsumugi said.  
“How? There are a lot of stairs and we can trip over.”  
“But the door is open, I bet there’s some light coming from outside,” Tsumugi replied.  
     Tetora rolled his eyes.  
“Why aren’t you talking? How do you think I’m going to communicate with you if you don’t talk?”  
“I rolled my eyes,” Tetora replied.  
“Oh. I see.”  
     Tetora crossed his arms.  
“And what do you mean with rolling your eyes?” Tsumugi asked. “I can’t understand body language in the darkness, you know?”  
“I meant that I closed the door before, and I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was supposed to leave it open.”  
     Tsumugi didn’t reply. He sat on the floor.  
“What?” Tetora asked.  
“I’m also using my body language, I’m sitting in the floor.”  
“Why?”  
“Despair.”  
     The two of them remained quiet for a while. Tetora was confused. And Tsumugi was about to scream.  
“The door is broken and it can’t be opened from inside,” Tsumugi explained.  
“What?” Tetora shouted at him. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“I don’t know, who would close the door of a creepy dark basement? I thought it was quite obvious,” he said.  
“It wasn’t. I don’t know. I’m not used to visit basements.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Tsumugi asked.  
“I mean that. I don’t usually go around basements.”  
“I feel like you are accusing me of being a basement aficionado,” Tsumugi said.  
“I’m not.”  
     Tetora felt something in his feet.  
“Aaah!” he shouted. “What the heck!”  
“Oh, sorry. It’s me. I’m crawling towards the stairs.”  
“Why?”  
“I think it’s safer to crawl instead of walk,” Tsumugi said.  
“Why are you like this?” Tetora asked. His eyes were getting wet. “This is too much.”  
“I’m going to crawl towards the stairs, don’t go away.”  
“Like I could…”

     Tsumugi got to the stairs, it weren’t so far away from them anyway. His hands were a bit dirty but he didn’t know because he couldn’t see anything.  
“I did it!”  
     Tetora sighed. “Please, be careful, Tsumugi-senpai. The stairs can be dangerous.”  
“Don’t worry! Leave it to me. I’m your senpai after all.”  
“Yeah…”  
     Tsumugi crawled the stairs, he thought it was safer too.  
“Can you describe it?” Tetora said.  
“What?”  
“What you are doing. I can’t see you. And I’m worried. I want to hear you so I know you are okay,” he said.  
“I put my hand in the upper stair. Now I’m lifting my knee. The other knee.”  
“Thank you. I’m just… worried,” Tetora said. His voice cracked. He sat on the floor and put his arms around his knees. He felt fragile and helpless. He couldn’t do anything more than waiting in the darkness of that basement. But he trusted his senpai. Tsumugi’s determination was the only thing that could save them.  
“Now I’m about to fall over,” Tsumugi said.  
“Are you okay?” Tetora jumped.  
      Tsumugi laughed. “It was a joke, I was trying to be funny.”  
“Don’t do that… I’m worried.”  
“I’m almost there,” Tsumugi replied.  
“Oh… Maybe the lights still work. Can you try to turn them on?”  
“I’m trying, but the switch is not working.”  
“Can you open the door?”  
     Tetora heard a noise.  
“I can’t. I just tried. It’s completely shut.”  
“Uh…”  
“I’m going down right now,” Tsumugi said.  
     Tetora sat again in the cold floor. What would be Taichou doing? He was waiting for him, he needed the fabric to work on an outfit. Tetora hoped Kuro wasn’t angry at him.  
  
“Going down is quicker than the opposite,” Tsumugi said.  
“Are you already here? I think your voice is closer…”  
“Yes, I’m right here,” Tsumugi said.  
      He moved his arm in the darkness until he touched Tetora.  
“Are you this thing?”  
“Yes, I’m this thing.”  
“Can I sit next to you?” Tsumugi asked.  
“Of course…”  
      A cheerful tune come out from the speakers.  
“What’s that?” Tetora asked, startled.  
“I think today were the popularity awards,” Tsumugi replied.  
“Oh… We are going to miss the event.”  
“I wasn’t going to get any award,” Tsumugi replied.  
      Tetora stared at him. Now he had a better idea where Tsumugi was, he couldn’t look at him anyway.  
“Why do you think so?”  
“Um… I’m not the most popular around here,” he replied. “But I’m used to it.”  
“I don’t believe you,” Tetora replied.  
“Huh? Did you know me before today?”  
     Tetora kept quiet. He didn’t know him. And he knew it. And Tsumugi knew it. Everyone knew it.  
“But that’s because you are a third year… I don’t know all the third years.”  
“Yeah. I guess I can buy your excuse.”  
      Tetora sighed.  
  
       They heard the tune again, this time it had a message.  
“The Popularity Awards Event is going to start in a few minutes. Stay tuned!”  
“Hey!” Tetora’s eyes sparkled.  
“What?”  
“I know that voice!”  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s my friend. It’s Shinobu-kun! He’s a member of the Broadcasting Committee.”  
      Even though he couldn’t talk to his friend, hearing his voice made him feel better. It was hopeful.  
“Are you expecting an award from the event?” Tsumugi asked.  
“Eh… I don’t think so. I have a lot of friends in my class and amongst the first years. But I’m not like famous in the school or something.”  
“But you are a member of those rangers. Isn’t your unit popular?”  
“I don’t know if Ryuseitai is popular, but yeah, I’m so happy being a part of it. Chiaki-senpai is very nice to us. If any of us doesn’t go to practice he goes around the school looking for him. And we have practice every day. He even goes to Midori-kun’s house when he is depressed. He takes care of us… If only we had practice today… I’m sure he would explore the whole building trying to find me.”  
“We don’t have practice either today. I think all the clubs and units are going to attend the Popularity Awards.”  
“Taichou was working on that outfit, so we didn’t practice today.”  
“Maybe if he gets tired of waiting for you he will go to the Handicraft’s room…”  
“Do the other members know you are a basement aficionado?”  
“I’m not!” he exclaimed. “And I think they don’t imagine we are here. They know we keep some materials here but…”  
  
     They kept quiet when they heard the event tune again.  
“Hello everyone! And good afternoon.”  
“I know this voice,” Tsumugi said. “It’s Nazuna-kun.”  
“Today we are celebrating the Popularity Awards Contest. We are going to give an award for the following categories: most popular first year, most popular second year, most popular third year, most popular unit and… the most important award… most popular overall!”  
“I forgot to vote,” Tetora said.  
“Me too,” Tsumugi replied. He tried to not laugh but he couldn’t stop it. Tetora laughed with him too.  
“Now, I’m going to announce the two most voted first year students,” Nazuna said. “Our most popular first year students are Tori-kun and Tsukasa-kun.” There was a fake clapping sound clip.  
“Do you know them?” Tsumugi asked.  
“Yeah. They are my friends.”  
“And the winner is… Tsukasa-kun!” Nazuna exclaimed. “Now, Tsukasa-kun would will give us some words?”  
“So they are like in a stage?” Tetora asked.  
“Yes, I saw the stage being prepared this morning.”  
“Thank you for voting me!” Tsukasa said.  
“And those were the words of Tsukasa-kun, the winner of the first year category.”  
“Wow. I’m so impressed,” Tsumugi said. “His speech changed my life.”  
     Tetora laughed.  
“Do you know about Nazuna-kun?” Tsumugi said.  
“Do I know what?”  
“You know… About his past and all. I’m in the Handicraft club, and that club is basically Valkyrie and me. There was some stuff going on between Valkyrie and Nazuna-kun.”  
“What? Are you going to roast them?”  
     Tsumugi blushed and looked away.  
  
“Aren’t you answering me?”  
“I replied with body language,” he said. “I looked away.”  
“Oh. Sorry. The darkness doesn’t want me to see you.”  
“The candidates for the most popular second year are… Arashi-kun and Adonis-kun. Please, come to the stage,” Nazuna announced.  
“I think those two have something going on…” Tsumugi said.  
“What?” Tetora almost screamed.  
“Yeah… Haven’t you noticed how they look at each other? Also, they are in the same club. You know… The Track and Field club.”  
“You can’t see my face but my face says I’m confused.”  
“And there’s also that first year…”  
“Mitsuru-kun. We are friends.”  
“Yeah. It looks like Arashi-kun and Adonis-kun have something together and that Mitsuru-kun is kind of their child.”  
“What are you even talking about?” Tetora was beyond confused.  
“Do you have eyes, Tetora-kun?”  
“Oh…”  
“Sorry. I usually spent a lot of time looking at what other people does,” Tsumugi replied.  
“But are we roasting them? I don’t want to roast my friends.”  
     Tsumugi laughed so loud that they couldn’t hear Nazuna’s voice over the speakers.  
“You are so innocent! This is not roasting. You will know what is roasting once I do it.”  
“Our winner is… Arashi-kun! Now if you please, could you say something for your fans?”  
“Thanks everyone… But I don’t know if I can get this award over Adonis-kun. You see… I think he deserves it too” Arashi said.  
“I’m afraid we can’t split the award,” Nazuna said.  
“It’s fine. I’m not going to betray my fans, but I want you to know that Adonis-kun deserves this award too!” After Arashi finished talking there was once again the fake clapping sound.  
“See? Do you see what I was talking about? I mean. Have you seen it?”  
“I didn’t? We are in complete darkness, and they were speaking.”  
“Oh my god Tetora-kun. Have you heard that? Arashi-kun wanted to give the award to Adonis-kun? I mean. I can’t even believe you don’t actually see what I’m seeing.” Tsumugi’s breath was getting faster and faster.  
“Okay… I believe you. I guess?”  
  
“The candidates for the most popular third year are… Izumi-kun and Kaoru-kun!” Nazuna said.  
“I’m sorry you aren’t a candidate,” Tetora said.  
“What the heck Tetora.”  
“Why are you talking like that?”  
“Oh… Sorry. I guess I got too close to you. Being in this basement for so long made me talk as if we were closer. Are you uncomfortable if I say Tetora? And sorry for saying what the heck.”  
“It’s okay!” Tetora smiled. “Can I call you Tsumugi?”  
“Sure.”  
“And our winner is… Izumi-kun! Come to the stage to get your award,” Nazuna said.  
“Thank you for voting me,” Izumi said.  
“Do you know anything about this guy?” Tsumugi said.  
“Are you going to roast him too?”  
“First of all, I haven’t roasted anyone yet. And no, I’m not roasting him. I just wanted to ask if you knew about him.”  
“I don’t…”  
“Um. Well. There are some rumors out there. But do you know the other member of the Broadcasting Committee? Makoto-kun? Apparently they also have something there… They’ve known each other for a long time, even before attending this school.”  
“Oh.”  
“But I don’t know. Everything is murky, I will get better information once we get out of here.”  
“Now that we have given out all the individual awards, we are going to give the unit award,” he said.  
“Maybe if your unit is a candidate they will realize you are missing,” Tsumugi said.  
“Yeah. Let’s hope for that.”  
“Even though… I have a slight feeling that Knights is going to be one of the candidates. I don’t know why, though. It’s just a feeling,” Tsumugi said.  
“The candidates for the most popular unit award are… Knights and Undead.”  
“I’m so surprised,” Tsumugi said.  
    Tetora kept quiet.  
  
“Please, can all of you come to this stage? Oh. I see some of you already got an award. Are you excited to get this one? Is the audience excited? I want to year you!”  
      They could hear the screams of the audience through the speakers.  
“I’m going to announce who the winners are. And… The winners for the most popular unit of Yumenosaki Academy are… Knights! Please, can the leader of the unit say something?”  
“Hello, we are Knights and I’m Leo. Thank you for voting us. We are happy to be here today.”  
“Thank you Leo, and all the others!”  
“So… what is left?” Tetora asked.  
“The most popular student of the academy. It’s the most important award,” Tsumugi explained.  
“Now, I’m going to announce who the most popular student it. But this time we don’t have candidates because the winner got way more votes than anyone else. It’s exciting, isn’t it?”  
“Completely exciting, I’m amused,” Tsumugi said with a straight bored voice. Tetora laughed.  
“The winner is… Eichi-kun!” Nazuna said. He reproduced the fake clapping sound clip several times, it even overlapped. “Can you come to the stage? I’m sure all your fans want to hear your words!”  
“Is it turned on?” Eichi asked. “Oh yeah… I can hear myself. I want to thank all the students who have voted me as the most popular student in the academy. I think all the students deserve this award, even though it’s me who got it,” he giggled. “Yeah… keep the good work.”  
“And that was Eichi-kun, our most popular student. I hope you have enjoyed the event and remember to stay tuned to our radio broadcast. We will come again with news and music!”  
  
“So that’s it…” Tetora said.  
“We are going to stay here forever.”  
“Don’t say that!”  
“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to worry even more… But…”  
“Huh?” Tetora said.  
“This morning I got a lucky card from Natsume, and it turned out to be a black card. I don’t exactly understand how the color luck system works, but I think black means bad luck. So we are going to stay here forever.”  
     Tetora laughed at his words.  
“No! That’s not what it means. Not at all.”  
“Huh? I’m confused. Do you know how that works?”  
“No, I don’t. But who do you think are you talking to? I’m Ryusei Black! That’s my color. The card told you I was going to come to you.”  
“Uhm. Maybe that’s true…”  
  
     The light turned on.  
“What?” Tsumugi said. He stood up and looked around the room.  
“Whoa!” Tetora stood up too.  
“I thought about this possibility but…”  
“What possibility?” Tetora asked.  
“I think the lights are not broken, they cut off the power of this room so they could use more energy for the stage. I guess the speaker system was not affected by this, because they wanted all the school to hear the event. Maybe they cut off the power of the rooms that are never used, like this one.”  
“That could be the reason… Yeah,” Tetora said.  
       Tsumugi was staring at him.  
“I forgot you were so small,” Tsumugi said.  
       Tetora ignored him and studied the shelves, trying to find the silk for Kuro.  
“Oh! Do you think this one could work?” Tetora held a piece of fabric. Tsumugi took it and analyzed it.  
“Yeah! This is a good one.”  
  
“I wish we could go out now…” Tetora said.  
“Me too. But what can we do?”  
       Tetora sat with his back on a wall. Tsumugi sat by his side.  
“I’m hungry…” Tetora said.  
“I don’t know how much time have we been here… It could be hours… It could be days…”  
“I’m sure that at least we have been here for three hours,” Tetora’s eyes were getting wet. Tsumugi realized about it.  
“Don’t be sad Tetora… They will find us.”  
“I’m not sad,” he said. But he was.  
“Don’t be upset.”  
“I’m not upset either,” he was super upset. A tear started falling down his cheek.  
       Tsumugi hugged him.  
“Don’t cry…” he said. “I’m here with you. I’m your trustworthy senpai. I will protect you.”  
“I wish Taichou was here,” Tetora said.  
“Excuse me? That’s so offensive,” Tsumugi said.  
“W-What?” Tetora stuttered.  
  
      Tsumugi stood up and walked away from Tetora.  
“I’m here and I’m trying to comfort you and you are thinking about your taichou? What am I?”  
“I’m sorry I offended you, that wasn’t my intention.”  
     Tsumugi yelled but, in fact, he was trying to hide a smile. “I’m not going to put through this. You are a selfish kid.”  
Tetora stood up. “I-I’m truly sorry Tsumugi-senpai.”  
     Tsumugi laughed, a lot. He even through himself in the floor, laughing.  
“It was a joke! I pretended to be offended so you would stop crying. And it worked!”  
“Huh…” Tetora wiped the tears in his cheeks and laughed with him. “Thank you.”  
“And anyway, I know that you and Kiryu-kun have something going on too. Everybody talks about it.”  
“W-What?” Tetora face was completely red.  
“I’m not surprised you would prefer to be trapped in a basement with your taichou. Wouldn’t you?” He chuckled. “You would be like ‘oh taichou we are stuck together in this basement please hug me I’m scared of the darkness. Oh taichou, taichou’. That’s you”.  
“That’s not true…”  
“And by the way, that was roasting,” Tsumugi smirked.  
“Honestly, do you have receipts of everyone in the academy?”  
“Kind of.”  
“What do you mean with kind of?”  
“I keep track of everyones life and I take notes in books that I hide in the library. I work in the library sometimes. I have a burn book.”  
Tetora laughed. “Sorry, I can’t do anything else besides laughing.”  
      They stared at each other smiling.  
“I think that after all… I had a good time with you in this basement,” Tetora said. “You are funny and interesting.”  
“Why do you talk in past tense? We are still stuck.”  
“But at least we have some light.”  
      They sat near the wall again, and kept quiet. Tetora rubbed the black silk.  
  
“Are we…” Tsumugi stopped talking.”Don’t mind.”  
“What?” Tetora said.  
Tsumugi looked away. “Are we like… f-friends or something?” He stuttered.  
“Of course!” Tetora said.  
Tsumugi hugged Tetora again. His eyes were wet.  
“It’s nice…”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s nice to have friends,” Tsumugi said. He wiped off a tear in his face.

  
The door opened, Tetora and Tsumugi ran to the stairs.  
“Tetora-kun!” Shinobu walked down the stairs and hugged Tetora. “I missed you.”  
“They are here,” Kuro said, he held the door.  
“Why are you here?” Chiaki ran down to the basement.  
“We were looking for you!” Shinobu said.  
“I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble…” Tetora said. “The door of the basement is broken so we couldn’t go outside. It’s better if you wait in the door, Taichou.” Kuro nodded.  
“I was waiting for you, Tetsu.”  
“I’m really sorry for taking so long, but hey, I have your black silk,” he replied, he showed the fabric to Kuro.  
“I was worried about you, not about that silk…”  
  
         Tsumugi smiled and held his own hands, he was glad Tetora had so many friends that worried about him. He closed his eyes for a moment and assumed no one looked for him. If it weren’t for Tetora probably he would’ve ended up abandoned in the basement forever.  
“Tsumugi-senpai!” he raised his eyebrows as he looked at the door. Mika was waving at him. “He’s fine,” Mika said to someone.  
“Uh. I’m glad he’s fine,” Shu appeared behind him.  
“Is this where Tsumugi is?” Natsume was right next to Shu.  
“We were worried because you weren’t in the club room,” Mika said.  
       He touched his glasses to adjust them, he used those seconds to hide his tears.  
“Let’s go out of this basement, I don’t want to be here anymore!” He said. He was surprised and happy that he actually had friends who worried about him.  
  
      All of them went out the basement, the light of the corridors was annoying for Tetora and Tsumugi.  
"When Kiryu-senpai went to the Handricraft club looking for Tetora-kun we were surprised. He told us he came there looking for a fabric. Then we imagined he found Tsumugi-senpai. And Oshi-san said there was no more silk, so that you probably went to the basement, looking for it. I didn't know we keep things there," Mika explained.   
"I'm so glad you came for us," Tsumugi said.  
"Come to hang out with us in the club when you say goodbye to Tetora-kun, okay?" Mika said. Tsumugi nodded at him.  
“I’ll be in the Karate club, I need you to help me with the outfit, Tetsu” Kuro said.  
“And we’ll be practicing, Kanata and Midori are already waiting for us,” Chiaki said. “Come with us when you finish helping Kiryu-kun.”  
      They waved at Tetora while leaving.  
  
“They are waiting for me in the Handicrafts room,” Tsumugi said.  
“I…” Tetora didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say.  
      Tsumugi smiled and nodded. “I know.”  
“How?”  
“I know what you want to say,” Tsumugi said.  
“Can I whisper it to your ear?”  
     Tsumugi nodded. Tetora approached him and put his hand near Tsumugis’s ear. And he whispered something. His words were almost like a breeze.  
“But don’t worry. I won’t ever tell anyone!” Tsumugi said. “Maybe I’ll write it in my burn book.”  
“I’ll come to visit you in the Handicraft room, if that’s okay.”  
“Yes! I’ll be waiting for you.”  
    They stared at each other for a moment and left.

    Some days later Natsume visited Tsumugi at the library. Tsumugi wasn’t there, maybe he was in the bathroom. Natsume look at his table and found the burn book, it was opened right in the page for Tetora.  
“Tetora Nagumo: he is my friend. He told me that he truly enjoyed our time together in the basement and that he wanted to keep being my friend. I enjoy being around him. Also, he has something weird with that Kuro-kun.”


End file.
